


Meaning of friends

by Calireis



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calireis/pseuds/Calireis





	Meaning of friends

“Rarity?” Fluttershy asks as she slowly steps into Rarity’s boutique. “You left the door open. I hope I am not interrupting-“

Fluttershy sees the hint of a rainbow tail poking through the curtains.

“Rainbow Dash?” Fluttershy steps up to the still pony. “Hello . . . uhm.”

The other ponies stand beside the pegasus unmoving. 

“Hello?” Fluttershy glances around, wings pulled close to her body.

“Fluttershy, what are you doing here?” Rarity asks coming out from the back.

“What happened to our friends?” Fluttershy asks.

“Oh, those, they’re nothing more than mannequins.”

“Rarity, how could you, they were our friends.”


End file.
